Autumn
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Rory is a journalist and a widow. Rory and her biracial eight year old daughter named Autumn live in Washington D.C.. Fall brings forth new beginnings and revelations for them. Rory learns that her daughter has a learning disability.
1. Autumn

Date: 10-1-2016

Rory's p.o.v

The leaves change colors and so does my thought pattern. My fiance, Dorian died on September

22, 2016. In the mist of wedding planning, my black prince succumbed to prostate cancer . Now I

am responsible for taking care of our daughter, Autumn Leia Gilmore. My nickname for her is

Princess Leia. The star wars character, Princess Leia inspired her nickname. I recall I gave birth to

Autumn at home on November 4, 2008. She arrived the moment when Barack Obama was

announced to be the next president. I have always known she would be a very special girl. I try my

best to juggle home and the white house where I work as a journalist.


	2. Numb is the new Dumb

Time Period: A Flashback

Rory's p.o.v

Wear the gown and so he did.

Numb is the new dumb whenever

it concerns his cancer. He is quite

bald, but he is still a good dancer to

me. Hell's wedding bells chime on

in the distance. Numb is the new

dumb whenever it concerns

making up for lost time.


	3. Silent Concrete Angel of Mine

Date: 10-2-2016

Scenario: The cemetery- Dorian's Gravesite

Autumn's p.o.v

A silent concrete angel of mine,

a soul without a body, an

enormous heart of gold.

I wish I could hold you

and talk to you again.

I miss you and yet I dread

reopening the floodgates.

Full of grace, Jesus and Mother Mary

comfort me on your behalf. They put a smile

back on my face.


	4. Wear The Gown And So He Did

Time Period: A Flashback

Rory's p.o.v

Dorian's presence at mother's house caught me by surprise. He never came home from the

doctor's office. Autumn and I had searched all over town for him. Anyhow, he sat me down on

the couch and squeezed my hand. "I have Prostrate Cancer" emotional, he confessed. Sensing

my frustration, grandma took Autumn out of the house. "Why did you tell my mother about your

cancer before you told me?" livid, I yelled at him. "I feared your reaction. I thought talking to your

mother would be the same thing as talking to you" he explained. I considered divorce until he and

my mother won my heart back over.


	5. Eternal Darkness of My Soul

Time Period: A flashback

Dorian's p.o.v

Even though Rory has forgiven me, I am mad at myself for disappointing her. I walk out on Lorelai

and her. I disappear into the cold chilly night, the eternal darkness of my soul. Wandering around

Stars Hollow comforts me. I encounter Rory's dad named Christopher Hayden at a local

bookstore. He catches me reading a book about Prostate Cancer. "Hello buddy" Christopher

addresses me. "I bet Rory's previous boyfriends were not your friends. Are you kind to me because

I have cancer?" I slash out at him. "You have cancer? I didn't know!" he reveals. "I was diagnosed

with Prostate Cancer today" choked up, I confess. "I don't like you because you have cancer.

Your undying devotion to Rory and Autumn has intrigued me. I will always be here for you" Chris

promises me. He hugs me goodbye and then we part ways.


	6. Raindrops on my pillow

Rory's p.o.v

Dust to dust

Raindrops on my pillow

A heavy downpour

Infinite secret hidden pain of mine

Neverending cycle of heartache


	7. A Bittersweet Hallelujah

Dorian's p.o.v

I am alive, but not really present with you.

We drive each other to the edge of sanity.

We strive to thrive in perfect harmony.

It is a bittersweet hallelujah for us.


	8. Sad Beautiful Eyes

Autumn's p.o.v

A heavy downpour

Your sad Beautiful eyes

Echoes of once perfect life


	9. Even Now Your Fate is Not Final

Autumn's p.o.v

Still lingering around like a happy funny memory

Even now your fate is not final

Autumn does you justice


	10. A Time When You Carried me and Helped Me

Dorian's p.o.v

Occuring more often these days

A time when you carried me and helped me

Such a bittersweet symphony

I am at the end of my prime

Such a bittersweet endgame for us

A time when you carried me and helped me


	11. Tasting and Drinking The Rain

Rory's p.o.v

Tasting and drinking the rain

I contemplate getting on the crazy train

My pain is a word that I am afraid to say out loud

I contemplate letting it all go


	12. Revaluating Our Endgame

Time Period: A flashback

Dorian's p.o.v

Rain, reign over me please.

Cancer, this doesn't make

any sense at all. My love,

you are a great catch and

release. Revaluating our

Endgame, I realize things

will not stay the same forever.

If I shall die before I awake,

make sure you take care of

yourself.


	13. A Journey Through Cancer

Autumn's p.o.v

A walk to remember

Percilous journey through cancer

Pain combined with joy

Love's lasting legacy

Echoes of what used to exist


	14. I Found A Lump

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: While taking a shower with Dorian, Rory discovers a lump on her breast

Rory's p.o.v

I am not afraid to be naked and vulnerable before Dorian because he adores me. Passionately,

we make love in the shower. Dorian's left hand touches my right breast. He takes a step back

immediately. "I found a lump on your breast. What if its cancer?" he panics. "I will have the

lump checked out by a doctor" I promise him. "Whatever it is, we will handle it together" he vows

hugging me. My soul weighs heavy in his arms and vice versa. Spending time with mom, grandma,

and Autumn provides comfort for me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: Rory receives her biopsy test results

Rory's p.o.v

"Your biopsy results were negative. You don't have breast cancer" the doctor announces ending my

mental anguish. I am thankful that I don't have breast cancer. Uncontrollably, my heart bleeds for

Dorian who is dealing with Prostate cancer.


	15. Navy Blue Hope Diamond

Dorian's p.o.v

Such rare golden brillance

A real life porcelain doll

Dearly beloved jewel of mine

A navy blue hope diamond

Walking on thin line between life and death

Now be still my love


	16. And The World Smiles and Laughs With You

Autumn's p.o.v

You dance and the world smiles and laughs with you.

Maybe I should give you a chance for once. Courageous,

you fight and endure the toughest battle of your life.

When it is all said and done, the world smiles and

laughs with you. Maybe I should look for the light,

hope in this dark place for once.


	17. Seeing beyond the foggy mist

Rory's p.o.v

Seeing beyond the foggy mist

I search long and hard for Christ

God knows what is best for you in the end

Not today or tomorrow will my prayers and questions be answered


	18. Unsung Lost Love

Time Period: The Present Reality-10-1-2016

Rory's p.o.v

The cemetery is a scary place especially for a little girl. I didn't want Autumn to forget about Dorian,

therefore I have brought her to his Gravesite. "I miss daddy" Autumn sobs into my arms. "He

will always look over his Princess Leia even from up above" I promise. Autumn's smile and the

pretty twinkle in her eyes return. Random flashbacks resurrect the past for me.

* * *

Time Period: 3-8-2008

Stressed, I walk into an elevator where a charming young African American man awaits me.

"You are shaky. Today must be your first day of work" he assumes. Although I ignore him,

he keeps on talking to me. "My name is Dorian Wilson. People call me DW for short. I am a

seasoned journalist here at the firm. My dream is to work at the White House" he elaborates.

"My name is Rory Gilmore. Today is indeed my first day of work. I am an intern" I confide in

Dorian. "Rory Gilmore! I am your supervisor" Dorian reveals increasing my stress even more.

Secretly, I have a crush on him. Love takes me on a wild crazy ride.

* * *

Time Period: 3-21-2008

A stomach virus makes it difficult for me to concentrate on my work. A fainting spell lands me in

the hospital emergency room. News of a potential pregnancy takes Dorian and me by surprise. We

love each other so we promise to stay together forever. We share the good news with our families

asap. They are happy for us. Two major pitfalls: Dorian can't supervise me anymore and our

engagement lasts for a long time due to busy work schedules.

* * *

Time Period: 11-4-2008 (Nine months later)

Dorian's attention is torn between the presidential election and the birthing pool where I

sit in active labor with our daughter. My screams melt the hearts of Dorian, my mother,

and the midwife. Autumn Leia Gilmore enters the world the moment when Barack Obama

is declared president of the United States.


	19. Not My Child

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-3-2016

Rory's p.o.v

"According to these test results, she has a learning disability. She may have to be placed into

special classes" the doctor tells me. "Not my child!" hysterical, I yell jumping out of my chair.

Livid, I leave the doctor's office without telling him thank you. I snatch Autumn up from

the children's playroom. I am in denial until I realize things must change.


	20. Differences do not matter at all

Date: 10-4-2016

Location: Stars Hollow

Distraught, I storm into mom's house with Autumn in hand. I don't care if I ruin mom and Grandma's

tea time. "Autumn has a learning disability" I hyperventilate. "Slow down, Rory. Take a deep breath

in" mom instructs helping me into a chair at the table. I put my face in my hands and start crying

uncontrollably. Grandma takes my frightened and confused daughter elsewhere, perhaps Luke's

diner. I am happy to have mom's full undivided attention. "Autumn has a learning disability" mom

echoes encouraging conversation. "How do we carry on?" I sniffle. "Differences do not matter at all

if love remains constant and true" mom advises me. "I know what you mean" I agree. Mom

is kind enough to treat me to food at Luke's diner where we encounter Autumn and Grandma.

Luke protects us especially Autumn from any rude judgemental looks and remarks.


	21. Ebony's Symphony

Date: 10-16-2016

Autumn's p.o.v

Ebony's symphony,

my distorted black

and white reality.

Precious rare gold,

a chance to hold

no grudges. Gradual,

success occurs in

stages. Enchanting

storybook pages,

these vital signs of life

offer me hope. Differences

do not matter at all if love

remains constant and true.


	22. Redefining Us

Date: 11-4-2016

Scenaro: Rory encounters Logan at a Party City in Washington DC. Rory is getting supplies for Autumn's birthday party at the time. She has the day off from work.

Aisle: The balloons

Rory (indecisive, she looks at the balloons): Should I buy the pink or purple balloons?

Autumn: I want pink balloons

Rory (putting the pink balloons bag into the cart): Pink balloons, you shall have then

Logan (entering the aisle): Rory Gilmore!

Rory (startled): Logan!

Logan: I haven't seen you since you rejected my proposal nine years ago. How has life been treating you?

Rory: I am widow, mother, and journalist. Today is my daughter's eighth birthday.

Logan (to Autumn): Happy birthday, sweetheart. You may have your dad's complexion, but you have your mother's beautiful blue eyes.

Autumn: Thanks. My name is Autumn.

Logan: The name Autumn suites you well

Rory: How has life been treating you, Logan?

Logan: I own a big local business here in Washington DC.I am a father that has recently became a widower.

Rory (checking her watch): I have to go

Autumn (complaining): Do we really have to leave?

Rory: Yes. We have to prepare the house for the party, Princess Leia

Autumn (with a sigh): Alright

(Rory and Autumn wave Logan goodbye. Rory is torn between reconnecting with Logan again or not. Meanwhile, Autumn enjoys her birthday party.)


	23. Odyssey of The Mind

Time Period: Rory's Flashback

Date: 9-22-2016

Special Event: Dorian' death

Rory's p.o.v

Sunlight reaches out to touch him one last time. He dreams about the future even in his dying state.

The hospital transforms into an amusement park before his eyes. Oceans of people separate

Dorian from Autumn and me. I recognize them to be angels aka nurses. Dorian's heartbeat

drops down fast like a rollar coaster in midair. I feel as if my soul has been torn out of my body.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-25-2016

Rory's p.o.v

Christmas is bittersweet for me. Dorian weighs heavily on my mind and

heart. Emotional, I struggle to open my Christmas gifts. Thankfully, my

family is here to comfort me. Ringing, the doorbell reshifts my focus.

Logan stands outside bearing gifts for Autumn and me. He discovered

my address on Facebook. Although I vowed to stay celibate, Logan's

generosity has captured my heart. Autumn, Mom, and Grandma catches

us kissing underneath the mistletoe.


	24. Signs of Life and Regrowth

Date: 8-17-2017 (Nine months later)

Scenario: Rory and Logan are getting married

Logan's p.o.v

Signs of life and regrowth, everchanging weather patterns.

Wake me up Inside, love. You slip right through my hands like water.

Far or near, you will always matter to me. Signs of life and regrowth,

our personal transformations. Hope and faith helps us to soar

above or below cloud nine.


	25. Extra Goodness

Date: 4-24-2018 (nine months later)

Scenario: Rory and Logan welcome their son named Joseph into the world

Rory's p.o.v

Extra goodness, another baby angel

to watch over. A brand new hallelujah,

what it means to live together forever

in harmony. My personal silent

symphony echoes across time.


	26. At Your Best, You are a Happy Memory

Autumn's p.o.v

Letting you go has been the greatest test of my life.

At your best, you are a happy memory. Drowning in

nostalgia, Ave maria takes on a whole different

meaning.


	27. Recurring Change

Rory's p.o.v

Recurring change

Our personal metamorphosis

Our different life goals

Memories of us remain frozen in time

Unfinished business nags at me

Call me if you want to

Heaven gets a hold of you before I do

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, you return

I still remember how you would lite up a dark room

Repetitive describes the cycle of death and rebirth


	28. I Knew Him Once

Date: 9-22-2017

Place: Dorian's gravesite

Logan's p.o.v

"Hello, daddy" crying, Autumn acknowledges her deceased father's spirit. She places a teddy bear

and flowers down at his tombstone. "Today marks the first anniversary of Dorian's death. He lost

his battle against Prostate cancer" Rory informs me. "I knew him once. He was my patient. Before

I was a businessman, I was a doctor" I drop on my wife and stepdaughter. "Oh, what a small world"

is their only response.


	29. His Lasting Light and Love

Rory's p.o.v

Passing through like a mere thought

His lasting light and love

Ready to brighten up my day

A simple act of kindness

Such a precious miracle

Echoes of heavenly bliss

Autumn

This very solemn amen and hallelujah of mine


	30. An Early Sunset or A Newborn Star

Autumn's p.o.v

His lasting light and love

An early sunset or a newborn star

My desire to recapture his beauty and essence


	31. Still Holding onto Yesterday

Rory's p.o.v

Still holding onto Yesterday

I can't make this pain to go away

OH how I wish you were here

May angels lead you into God's presence

Please never let go of this peace and solace


	32. Keep me in your heart and on your mind

Autumn's p.o.v

Alone, I begin to unravel and travel on this road of life. You're here, but not completely present with

me. "Keep me in your heart and on your mind" are all that I request.


	33. Dark Blue Gray

Rory's p.o.v

Now that you are gone, everything is almost back to normal. I lack nothing including love and

support. I miss you for your life was cut way too short.


End file.
